


Flying Monkeys

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	

"We should really talk about the safety of flying in this town," said Emma as she walked in Regina's office.

"We as in the sheriff and the mayor or we as in you and me?"

"Is there a difference? Anyway, flying monkeys."

"Oh yes...weren't you planning on marrying one?"

"I'm never going to live that down, huh?"

"I'm planning on tormenting you for a long time."

"Will it be over by the time we have grandchildren?"

"Oh darling, I'm telling our great-grandchildren."

"Have I told you how much I hate you?"

"Not recently. So what's up with those monkeys?"


End file.
